


Palabras de ánimo

by HopeeZ



Category: Naruto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeeZ/pseuds/HopeeZ
Summary: Padre e hija tienen una dura discusión, Himawari se siente mal por aquello e Inojin intentará animarla.





	Palabras de ánimo

Capítulo único:

Era de noche y el rocío se cuaja en el cielo antes de llegar a la Tierra. La luna llena se hacía presente iluminando las solitarias calles de Konoha.

El satélite natural era el único testigo de la tristeza de una joven de cabello azul.

Himawari vagaba por las calles de la aldea tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

Había tenido una discusión con su padre.

Ese día la Uzumaki había regresado de una misión bastante lastimada y Naruto había puesto un grito en el cielo al ver a su pequeño girasol en esas condiciones.

El rubio, como Hokage, decidió no darle más misiones a Himawari por un largo periodo, desatando el enojo de su hija menor.

_-¿Puedes entenderlo? No soy una niña._

_-Ya está decidido, Himawari -Naruto miró a su hija de manera severa- No habrá más misiones para ti en un largo periodo._

_-Necesitarás de mí en alguna misión._

_-Himawari, no te estoy hablando como padre, te hablo como Hokage._

_-¡ENTONCES DEMUÉSTRAMELO! -la peliazul golpeó el escritorio de Naruto, sobresaltándolo- DEJA DE TRATARME COMO TU HIJA Y TRÁTAME COMO UNA NINJA- los ojos azules de la Uzumaki se llenaron de lágrimas- Déjame crecer, por favor._

_Dicho esto había salido corriendo de la torre sin ganas de volver a su casa y mucho menos de ver a Naruto por un largo tiempo._

Himawari bufó molesta.

Ella entendía que su padre se preocupara por ella. Pero no podía creer que tuviera tan poco profesionalismo como para aprovecharse la posición de Hokage para protegerla.

Hace tiempo que ella ya era una ninja, hecho y derecha, y no necesitaba que nadie la protegiera, sabía defenderse a la perfección.

Se revolvió su largo cabello molesta.

Había estado horas caminando por la aldea, sin haber comido absolutamente nada y el cansancio ya se hacía notar en ella.

Se sentó en una de las bancas del parque y cerró sus ojos dispuesta a pensar sobre lo ocurrido y encontrar una solución a su problema.

No, no podía.

El problema iba más allá de que Naruto la quisiera proteger de esa forma.

El problema iba en que Himawari sentía que ni su propio padre confiaba en ella.

Las lagrimas se volvieron a apoderar de sus ojos deslizándose sin piedad sobre sus mejillas.

Se sentía horrible.

Se había atrevido a gritarle a su padre, EN SU PROPIA OFICINA y, a pesar de tener las razones necesarias para hacerlo, era algo que no la dejaba en paz.

Se sentía una basura.

En una misión tan fácil como la que le habían asignado, había salido completamente lastimada al intentar defender a sus compañeros, logrando así que Naruto se decepcionara de ella y la dejara sin misiones por meses, perjudicando también a sus compañeros de equipo.

Limpio sus lágrimas en vano.

-¿Hima-chan? -Inojin, quien había estado entrenando en el parque, se percató de la presencia de la hija del Hokage.

Himawari intentó limpiar nuevamente sus lágrimas- In-Inojin-kun -su voz había fallado, haciendo que se golpeara mentalmente.

-¿Qué ocurre, preciosa? ¿Cuándo llegaste de tu misión?

-No ocurre nada importante y llegué hace unas horas -la peliazul sonrío de manera falsa, intentando ocultar su pena.

Inojin abrazó a Himawari, sorprendiéndola al principio, para luego volver a llorar.

El rubio platinado frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el Yamanaka una vez que Himawari ya se había calmado un poco.

-Papá me dejo sin misiones -aclaró sollozando.

-¿¡EH!? ¿Por qué?

-Porque soy una inútil y ni siquiera puedo hacer una misión de rango C, solo logré decepcionarlo -la peliazul lloró más fuerte.

Inojin rió haciendo que Himawari frunciera el ceño.

-¿Y a ti te dicen genio?

-Ah? -la Uzumaki se separó de Inojin para mirarlo con incredulidad.

-Preciosa, eres una de las mejores chūnin que hay. Haz hecho misiones de rango B e incluso algunas de rango A, las cuales han sido un éxito. Estoy seguro que el séptimo está orgulloso de ti -Inojin le regaló una de sus más sinceras sonrisas las cuales, al igual que Sai, no solía dar-. Sabes que todo esto lo hace solo por miedo de que te pase algo, no porque desconfíe de ti, si no porque tiene miedo incluso de que te hagan un pequeño rasguño.

-Pero...-

-Nada de peros, te ves fea llorando -Inojin limpió delicadamente los rastros de lágrimas que habían quedado en las mejillas de la Uzumaki logrando que se sonrojara.

-Gracias, Inojin-kun -Himawari le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

-Así te vez más bonita -el Yamanaka se acercó y le dio un cálido beso en la frente-. Deberías volver a casa, tus padres de seguro están preocupados.

-Hai -la peliazul se levantó de la banca y miró a Inojin con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki- Nos vemos, Inojin-kun. Muchas gracias por todo.

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta dispuesta a ir a casa y arreglar las cosas con su padre, pero el rubio tomó su brazo izquierdo y la tiró hacia él para luego besarla.

Himawari abrió sus ojos azules de la impresión.

Luego los cerró disfrutando de la cálida sensación que le brindaban los labios del Yamanaka.

-Nos vemos, Hima-chan -Inojin se separó de la peliazul para mirarla con una sonrisa.

Himawari pestañeo varias veces tratando de analizar lo ocurrido, luego de comprender, se sonrojó para darse media vuelta y salir corriendo del lugar.

Inojin soltó una carcajada.

Amaba esa actitud tan inocente de la chica.

* * *

-Tadaima -Himawari habló en un susurro entrando a su hogar, luego de dejar sus zapatos en la entrada, se percató de que la luz principal de la residencia seguía encendida.

-Princesa, por Kami, estás bien -Naruto corrió a abrazar a su querida hija.

-Estoy bien.

-Qué alivio -Hinata suspiró aliviada al momento que se dejaba caer al sofá cansada.

-¡HIMA, NO NOS DES ESE SUSTO-DATTEBASA!

-Estoy bien, estoy bien -Himawari suspiró cansada.

-¿Cómo están tus heridas? -Hinata se acercó a su hija para inspeccionarla.

-No es nada grave -luego de decir esto el estómago de Himawari gruñó demostrando que no había comido nada en todo el día.

-Iré a prepararte algo, ve a ducharte por mientras -la Hyuga sonrío de manera cariñosa a la peliazul.

-Hai.

-Hima...-Naruto intentó hablar, quería hablar con su hija y arreglar los problemas que tuvieron esa tarde.

Después de que Himawari abandonará su oficina, Naruto no pudo volver a concentrarse en su trabajo y solamente pensaba en lo mal padre que podía llegar a ser.

Él solo quería proteger a su hija y terminaba echándolo todo a perder.

Cuando llegó a su hogar y supo que Himawari aún no había llegado, se sintió horrible.

-Olvídalo -habló la peliazul sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos -Todo está bien.

Himawari sonrío y se acercó a su padre para abrazarlo.

Naruto sonrío.

Su hija sin duda era la mejor.

**Author's Note:**

> Son más las 3:00 de la mañana en Chile. Tengo sueño.
> 
> Bueno, bueno, hace tiempo que tenía pendiente un InoHima y salió esto.
> 
> Tengo que admitir que no me gustó mucho como quedó, pero necesito InoHima para vivir.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Paz y amor para todos.
> 
> HoopeZ fuera.


End file.
